


It's A Good Thing You're Hot

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a failboat at dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Good Thing You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles Derek courting Stiles like something out of the '50s.

“Did you just pull out my chair?” asks Stiles with a raised eyebrow. Derek makes an abortive move towards the other side of the table. “Oh God, do you even know how to date dudes?” he cackles leaning on the diner table for support.

Derek’s face begins to heat with a bright pink flush, he crosses his arms defiantly.

Stiles finally calms down long enough to sit but not after drawing the attention of the entire restaurant.

“This! Your face!” chokes Stiles, gasping for air.

“I hate you,” growls Derek.

“Back at ya, sweetheart.”


End file.
